


My Last Goodbye

by the_sand_woman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sand_woman/pseuds/the_sand_woman
Summary: The lowest point of Marinette's life has finally happened.No, it wasn't the physical and verbal attacks from a bully she had, -she never thought anything of it anymore since it was becoming a regular occurrence- and since Hawkmoth's reign has ended and peace has spread across Paris over the last six months, she could finally live the life she was always meant to have.Right?The world has a terrible way of working and Marinette wished it didn't have to end this way, but this was the last straw.-------------------Marinette's parents die in a fire and, in her weakest moment, gets taken in by some bad people.Will she slowly lose herself to the evils around her or will she come back and save the day like she always has?-------------------minor work
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1: Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: arson**

“Is that too much for you?” Joker sneered. 

Marinette was only going to be here for 2 years to complete her mission but that didn’t mean the last one and a half years of being Joker’s puppet wasn’t getting on her nerves. 

_Patience, Marinette_

She bit back her sarcastic response and instead replied with “Yes, Joker. I’m more than capable but I don’t see why it’s so necessary.”

“Oh sweet, Luna.” He mocked, using the name she gave him when they first crossed paths. “Now that I’m thinking about it, you’ve never actually come with me into the field, have you?”

He was referring to the fact that she mostly stayed behind the scenes on his suicide missions landing him in Arkham Asylum - more like prison - until the next time he broke out. 

“You know why I haven't.” She grits out through clenched teeth. “I can’t notify the bats of my presence.” 

“Yes, yes, but why. You never really fid tell me why batsy can't know you exist.” The Joker smiles, the smile everyone’s so afraid of. 

Marinette barely reacts to his subtle threat, instead crossing her arms and glaring at the man. 

“None of that is necessary.”

“Nothing is necessary when it comes to you, little Luna.” 

He turns on his heel, gathering his men, and leaving the abandoned funhouse the madman called a base. 

She sighed. She knew he was on to her and with the more time that passed, he would just grow more suspicious.

She just had to keep playing along just a little longer.

\--------

_Another day where Lila tries to terrorize her every being._

_Sometimes she wishes the girl would just stop. I mean, she has nothing to gain and no matter how much evidence she, Marinette, showed to the police, they wouldn’t arrest an ambassador’s daughter even though it was clear she was working with/ for the Parisian terrorist, Hawkmoth._

_It was just getting more exhausting everyday and she couldn’t be more tired._

_She, at least had Adrien back after the three years he's stayed silent and ever since Hawkmoth's defeat, they’ve become closer friends and eventually revealed their identities to each other._

_Sadly (but with good reason), Adrien gave up his ring, wanting a life away from the responsibility and burden of the miraculous. She completely understood and retired her heroine persona, Ladybug, to become fulfil the role of Guardian of the Miracle Box._

_She also had Chloe who became her best friend and closest confidant and that’s all she really needed. She had her two closest friends by her side and her parents supporting her no matter what._

_Four years has now passed since she got her miraculous and she knows she still had a lot more to learn._

_She was going to turn 18 next year and she couldn't be more excited._

_Since she was the guardian now, she made it a point to always keep the miracle box, that now contained **all** the miraculous, close to or on her person. If not, she made it a point to hide it in a top-secret place that no one would find and only she could access through Kaalki, the Kwami of teleportation. _

_She was just walking home from school while the sun set and the sky quickly dimmed after getting a brutal beating from Lila and her posse. Since Chloe was out sick and Adrien had a modeling gig, no one bore whiteness to the attack and no one was there to prevent it from happening._

_Though she had training from her days of being the heroine of Paris, she was quickly overpowered since she was clearly outnumbered.  
She was limping her way to the bakery when she saw it. _

_**Smoke** _

_Forgetting her injuries, Marinette sprinted to her home. The home where her family ate dinner every night and talked about the day’s events. The home where she broke down and told her parents everything she’s been going through at school and where they sat with her, hugging her for hours telling her it’s going to be alright. The home where she spent nights talking about secrets in her room with Chloe and Adrien._

_Her. Home._

_She kept running until she was inside the bakery itself._

_She ran through the first floor trying to locate her parents when she heard a crash and a scream._

_She ran up the stairs that were falling apart, hearing sirens in the distance, and ran into the apartment located on top of the bakery._

_She looked around and located her parents but before she could reach them, the roof collapsed, effectively separating them._

_“Mama! Papa!” She screamed, hoping they would respond, hoping that they were okay._

_She tried again to reach them but the floor beneath her was disintegrating too quickly and she fell through it._

_The stairs were already destroyed so she had no way of going back._

_She ran outside and made her way to the back of the bakery as the roof fully collapsed in on itself, destroying the contents inside._

_Marinette curled up into a ball and sat there. No tears came and she didn’t think they would. She looked up to see the moon and stars shining down on her._

_How could the stars still shine when her world felt like it was breaking?_

_She closed her eyes and took a shallow breath in._

_She stood, about to join the firefighters in the front when she noticed a figure standing in the shadows._

_She walked closer when the shadows spoke. “You poor, poor dear. What has you like this, child?”_

_“M-my parents.” She croaked out, her throat dry and sore from the smoke she inhaled, the burns and bruises banning together to create so much agony._

_“I’m going to tell you something.” The shadowy figure admitted. “The fire you just lost your parents to wasn’t an accident.”_

_Marinette looked up rage filler her veins. The sorrow and grief were still there but dormant for the time being._

_“Do you know who did it?”_

_“No, child, but I can train you to one day take your revenge.”_

_Marinette didn’t even hesitate when she agreed to the proposition._

_“Just one more thing.”_

_Marinette nodded for her, assuming she’s a woman by the sound of her voice, to continue._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Marinette.”_

_“Now, you see, child, that won’t do.”_

_She tilted her head to the side and her face must’ve shown confusion when the shadow went on._

_“Marinette is dead. She died in that fire a long with her parents. You need a new name. A new life to get revenge for your family. Any ideas?”_

_Marinette looked at the stars and the moon gaining the idea for her name._

_“Luna. After the moon that saw this injustice.”_

\-----

Luna shook her head at the memory. 

Marinette was gone. She was Luna now and she was going to serve justice where it’s due.


	2. Chapter 2: Patience

_Two years earlier…_

Luna sat next to the gargoyle on Wayne Tower just looking at the city. 

She was sent by the League she was part of -now having been a member for two years- to investigate a coup that was suspected to be planned here in Crime City.

Turns out the shadow that recruited her that night -that horrid night- was Talia Ah Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. When Talia took her to Nanda Parbat, she was trained to be the most lethal soldier ever seen and, according to the other members of the League, she was to be trained to be better than Talia’s own son, who had left the League years earlier.

To protect the Kwami, since the League sought after the magic of the miraculous, Luna hid the miracle box in an underwater cave that would drown anyone who may come across it. The spell was quite easy to perform but very unbreakable. She had always practiced the magic that Master Fu had taught her in her training in the privacy of her sleeping chamber, when Talia wasn’t training her since no one in the League knew of miraculi’s whereabouts. 

She had made it a point to be able to access the miraculous at any moment, so she changed Kaalki’s miraculous to look like a silver band that fit on her right hand’s pointer finger instead of its usual glasses.

Though she pledged her allegiance to the League when she joined, she never really meant it. She was with them because she had her own mission to find the people who killed her parents and if joining to the League was going to get her closer to finding her parent’s murderer, then so be it. 

Like she mentioned before, she was in Gotham to investigate the coup by going undercover and reporting back to the League every month. Talia trusted her enough to send her to Gotham alone but came every so often to get the progress reports herself. 

She was informed, by Talia, that the city was under the protection of a vigilante who was dressed up in a bat costume and (she assumed) his children, who most are named after birds.

She needed to look for something to use as her cover; her day job. Though she could go into the fashion business again since the League allowed her to continue sketching and designing, she would rather be more involved, which narrowed down the choice of joining Gotham’s Underground. 

The Gotham Underground, only known by the street kids and the people who are actually part of it, is like a club that includes members that are criminals, convicts, drug dealers, known rouges, etc. It is the secret, dark part of Gotham. The part that makes it so dangerous. Being known, being feared in the Underground is essential if you want to get information on the sketchy things going around in Gotham. 

Her plan was to become a henchman of one of the rouges as her cover while becoming one of the most feared people in the Underground. The more power she held, the easier her mission would become. Though she knew it would take some time to prove herself to be one of the most powerful beings up there then she would use the two years she was meant to be here to build her kingdom. 

After all, who wears the crown has the power and right now, who wears the crown is the Joker. 

Not for long, though. Soon enough, he’ll be nothing but the king of fools, but patience is key. 

First, I need to destroy him from the inside. 

With that, she pulled her black hood over her head and scaled down Wayne Tower. 

She was wearing a black hunting cape to conceal the outfit she had on underneath. 

She had decided to first make herself known to the Underground and no better way to do that than doing it in style. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_present…_

As she expected, Joker’s attack on Wayne Enterprises that included taking twenty hostages was a fail and ended with him in cuffs and on the way to Arkham. 

What she also expected was him to breakout when anyone least expected it. 

She suspected he’d be gone for at least a month before returning. 

This meant any of the henchman that didn’t get arrested had to find other ways to pass the time. 

She, on the other hand, had other plans.

It’s been at least a solid week since she’d made an appearance around the Underground and she knew the followers and allies she had gained over the last year and a half were getting antsy, thinking she was planning something big or something may have happened to her, something more rated R. 

She had worked tirelessly in the past year and a half to make herself known in the Underground and she was referred to -by the street kids- as the Dark Angel. 

It soon stuck and the name stayed with her ever since.

She was known to be cruel and harsh to those who crossed her and she was especially hard on liars. _Everyone_ knew she hated liars. Though her cold exterior was so frosty to a point that you would get 3rd degree burn from just her blue-eyed gaze, she was generous to those who genuinely needed her help. 

Things she’s done in the past include giving the street kids food any time she saw them, helping women who got harassed at night by pedophiles, making blankets for the elderly living on the streets, and so on.

The name Dark Angel was fitting since people were confused at her ever-changing personality, with good reason. 

She needed to make an appearance soon or rumors would go round saying she was badly injured or killed. She loathed rumors but it can’t be helped. With that last sentiment, she donned the Cat Miraculous -it being the most stealthy and effective in Gotham- transformed, then put on the hooded hunting cape she had to conceal her costume for the time being. 

Talia would be coming in a week to get her monthly progress report and monthly test to see if Luna had been keeping up with her training. 

The coup was still going on and Luna was keeping close tabs on them. 

She proceeded to wait until their plans were almost finished before destroying their hard work that they took years planning. 

The disappointment would be utterly satisfying to watch and inflict on them.

One thing the four years since that night -that horrid night- had taught her was patience. 

Patience. 

Patience.


End file.
